1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera which repetitively performs exposures and rotates about an axis at the same time, and combines a plurality of obtained object scene images to produce a single panoramic object scene image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a rotation angle from the start of the previous exposure to this point is measured, and if the measured rotation angle is equal to the fixed rotation angle, a shooting is executed. Alternatively, when the measured rotation angle is equal to the fixed rotation angle, a notification is executed to a user. By these, an improvement in efficiency and accuracy as to a panoramic shooting is intended.
However, in the related art, during a panoramic shooting, a camera is required to stand still every exposure. Otherwise, a blurring due to a rotation occurs. Thus, a panoramic shooting remains time consuming and laborious.